All That
All That is an American live action, sketch comedy-variety show created by Dan Schneider, Brian Robbins and Mike Tollin which originally aired on the Nickelodeon cable television network from April 16, 1994, to October 22, 2005, lasting ten seasons. Plot The series features original short comedic sketches and weekly musical guests aimed toward a younger audience. The show's sketches parody contemporary culture and are performed by a large and varying cast of child and teen actors. Cast John Server, Kenan Thompson, Kel Mitchell, Lori Beth Denburg, Katrina Johnson, Alisa Reyes, Angelique Bates, Amanda Bynes, Leon Frierson, Christy Knowings, Danny Tamberelli, Nick Cannon, Mark Saul, Gabriel Iglesias, Chelsea Brummet, Jack Desena, Lisa Foiles, Kyle Sullivan, Bryan Hearne, Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels, Jamie Lynn Spears, Christina Kirkman, Ryan Coleman, Kianna Underwood, Denzel Whitaker Episodes Main article: List of All That Episodes Seasons Specials 100th episode (1999) All That celebrated its star-studded "100th episode" during its fifth season. This one-hour special was the only episode in the show's history produced live.22 The 100th episode featured several celebrities: Melissa Joan Hart (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch and Clarissa Explains It All), Larisa Oleynik (The Secret World of Alex Mack), Robert Ri'chard (Cousin Skeeter), Stephen Collins (7th Heaven) as an audience member, and Britney Spears (in a taped video appearance; Spears was originally supposed to perform in person but had to back out due to a knee injury; Lauryn Hill took her place) all made appearances. Angelique Bates, Lori Beth Denberg, Katrina Johnson, and Alisa Reyes all appeared to celebrate the occasion. Denberg returned to anchor the episode's Vital Information. 10th anniversary (2005) In 2005, Nickelodeon celebrated the 10th anniversary of All That by airing episodes from the first six seasons in the week leading up to a "reunion special" hosted by Frankie Muniz on April 23. Ashanti and Bow Wow were the musical guests.2 Chelsea Brummet, Nick Cannon, Ryan Coleman, Jack DeSena, Lisa Foiles, Leon Frierson, Katrina Johnson, Christina Kirkman, Christy Knowings, Kel Mitchell, Alisa Reyes, Giovonnie Samuels, Mark Saul, Amanda Bynes, Josh Server, Jamie Lynn Spears, Kyle Sullivan, Danny Tamberelli, and Kenan Thompson, along with new cast members Kianna Underwood, and Denzel Whitaker, reunited on the show.2 Approximately 6.2 million total viewers watched the special on both its April 23 and 24 airings, making it the top cable or broadcast program for the 2–11, 6–11, and 9–14 age demographics,23 and TV.com gave it a rating of 8.7/10.24 After a four season hiatus, All That decided to bring back the "Vital Information" segment with BET's Coming to the Stage winner Lil' JJ succeeding Lori Beth Denberg and Danny Tamberelli, respectively. Lil' JJ's very first "Vital Information" occurred during the 10th Anniversary Reunion Special. Spin-Offs Kenan & Kel Kenan & Kel is an American created by Kim Bass for . It starred then-''All That'' cast members Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell. Sixty-five episodes and a made for TV moviewere produced over four seasons. The Amanda Show The Amanda Show is an and that aired on from October 16, 1999 to September 21, 2002. It starred Amanda Bynes, Drake Bell and Nancy Sullivan along with several performing artists who came and left at different points. The Nick Cannon Show The premise of the semi-scripted show was that its star Nick Cannon a former cast member on All That, would come across a situation he thought needed changing and then "take over" to make things better, or at least funnier. Zoey 101 Zoey 101 is an American television series which originally aired on Nickelodeon. It focuses on the lives of teenager Zoey Brooks (Jamie Lynn Spears) and her friends as they attend Pacific Coast Academy (PCA), a fictional boarding school in Southern California. It was created by Dan Schneider. Just Jordan Just Jordan, starring Lil' JJ, follows the exploits and actions of Jordan Lewis, who has moved to Los Angeles from Little Rock Reaction Although the pilot episode received mixed reviews, All That has received critical acclaim during its first 5 or 6 seasons for its diverse cast and its impact on children's television. Trivia Category:TV Shows Category:Featured Articles